Many people enjoy drinking flavored beverages. The beverages are generally produced by mixing some kind of flavor medium with water. However, not everyone has been able to agree on the strengths of the flavors of these flavored beverages. People may like them stronger, tasting much like the flavor included. Some may like a little bit of flavor, while tending to prefer a more watered down beverage. Many others may choose some sort of in between strength of flavor. While generally the flavor strength does depend on personal choice, it may also depend on the flavor medium mixed with water.
Obtaining a desired flavor strength in a beverage is often a trial and error process. People will generally add water and flavor medium together in a container. If the flavor is too strong, more water will be added. If the flavor of the beverage it too weak, more flavor medium will be added. The trial and error method is time consuming, and may be costly. People may end up throwing away a beverage that they are not satisfied with, and instead starting over, thus wasting both water and flavor medium. Additionally, even if the user knows exactly how much water and flavor medium they need to mix together to produce a desired flavor strength, the amount of time it takes to measure each component may make doing so inconvenient.
Because people have struggled in figuring out the best way to produce a beverage with a desired flavor strength, they instead choose to purchase their drinks elsewhere. While this solution may be easy, it tends to be costly. The cost people choose to pay for others to make their drink for one day might be enough to pay for the same person to make their drink at home for many days and possibly weeks.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved beverage dispenser in a refrigerator that is able to produce flavored beverages having varying strengths, with a user being able to select their desired strength. There is also a need in the art for the same beverage dispenser to produce the same strength flavor of beverages every time.